


The Horrible Injustice of Socks

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [12]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling ermengarde prompted: dewees throws his back out (cos I did over the weekend), gets high on painkillers and is a bit pathetic over his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Injustice of Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



“Have you even moved since I left?” Frank asked, dropping his bag and closing their apartment door. “Do you need anything? Dude, I might be a little worried.”

Frank came over and placed a hand on Dewees forehead, then touched his nose finding it cold. He pulled the throw down from the back of the couch and tucked it around Dewees.

“My only problem, aside from the penguins I thought I saw earlier--Who were total asssholes by the way--is that my feet are cold,” Dewees said. “But not like blanket cold. Like, socks cold. But when I tried to put on socks earlier, my back thwarted me.” 

Dewees pout was epic. Frank even felt bad for him.

“Thwarted, huh?” Frank asked as he made his way into Dewees room and found one sock hanging from a lamp and the other at the foot of the bed. 

“Bested even,” Dewees confirmed. 

“So, you want these socks I knitted you, right?” Frank asked, collecting them and walking back to the living room.

“Yes please before my toes turn to ice, fall off, and I look like someone who had an unfortunate hiking in winter incident,” Dewees confirmed. 

“I would hate for you to never be able to wear flip flops ever again,” Frank said, carefully sliding the socks on Dewees feet.

“It would be the WORST if I couldn’t wear flip flops,” Dewees moaned. “It would eliminate most of my dress shoes.”

“I know dude,” Frank soothingly patted Dewees head. “I know. But you’re safe from that now. I saved your toes.”

“Thanks Frankie,” Dewees smiled up at him. “You are the best Frankie I know.”

“Damn right,” Frank said sitting the tv remote on Dewees belly. “Now watch some ninja turtles, take a nap and feel better okay? I’m gonna go do some chemistry.”

“Mmmkay,” Dewees agreed, eyes closing and began to snore. 

Frank fussed a little more over the blanket then went to his bedroom to start on homework. He made sure to leave the door open, in case Dewees had another battle with socks.


End file.
